


leave me tongue tied

by demigodbeautiies



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They’re soft and in love your honour, alex has a beard in this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Henry gets back from two weeks away. Alex, caught up in finals, may have forgotten to shave. Henry doesn’t mind. Not one bit.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	leave me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going off brand from sub Alex to present super horny and very thirsty Henry ✨🙏
> 
> I haven’t really proofread this either but probably will after I’ve slept for 10+ hours because I’ve had a WEEK 👏
> 
> EDIT 19/2: had a long sleep and proofread 😂 Enjoy!

Henry woke up slowly, blinking at the bright sunlight and warm colours that weren’t at all like his room in London.

It took him a while to realise that he was home, now, really and properly home.

He had gotten to New York late, exhausted and jetlagged by the time the plane landed, and practically dead on his feet by the time he made it to his front door. It had been a quick drop of his clothes before he fell into bed, in nothing but his boxers and socks, to curl around the wam figure already tucked up in bed. 

Alex hadn’t woken up as he crawled under the covers, and Henry had fallen asleep in a second, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist to tug him closer and relaxing into him.

He looked over now to where Alex lay, still asleep. He had the blanket tucked up under his armpits in the warm weather, chin tucked down into his chest like it so often was while he slept, and Henry smiled. He was so _fucking_ in love, with every freckle on his back, each messy curl of his stupid brown beadhead, how warm he was under his arm. 

Henry felt him shift as he tugged him closer, making a soft humming noise as he rolled over to - 

Alex hadn’t shaved.

“Uh,” Henry said, mind going stupidly blank at the realisation, all other thoughts wiping clean from his head. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, blinking away sleep as he started to process Henry’s appearance. 

“What?” he asked, voice still rough with sleep, eyes squinting blearily in the brightness of the room. 

Henry knew he was staring, but - 

But -

Alex’s hand went to his jaw where Henry was watching and blinked as his fingers touched the hair on his face. 

“Oh,” he said, laughing. Henry watched his hands curl into the short hair, not too long, but longer than a five o’clock shadow. “Deadlines. I was going to shave in-”

“You don’t have to,” Henry said, and _fuck,_ he sounded so eager, and that was humiliating, and - 

“Don’t I?” Alex said, grinning like an absolute smug bastard. Henry felt his cheeks flush hot. 

“Not unless you want to,” he said, but Alex kept smiling, shifting over fully and throwing an arm over Henry’s waist. He tugged him closer with his grip until their faces were only inches apart. 

“What do you want, hm?” 

Henry’s breath caught in his throat. 

He wanted - 

He _wanted -_

Three weeks was a long time, okay? 

Three weeks with the stress of his family and work and knowing that the love of his life was on the other side of the world dealing with deadlines and his own stresses was just too fucking much, sometimes. 

And all Henry wanted now was - 

“I want you,” he breathed out, and Alex grinned.

“You got me, baby,” he muttered, and then he was shifting forward until their hips slotted together, chests just barely touching, and he was leaning forward to press a deep kiss to his mouth that made Henry want to _sing._

“Missed you,” Henry said against his lips, just to feel Alex smile. 

“Missed jerking off alone, you mean?”

“No,” Henry said, pulling back to look Alex in the eye. “I missed _you._ ”

Alex just smiled, and knocked their foreheads together. 

“Missed you too, baby,” he murmured. Henry could feel the length of his body pressed against him, but he was so caught up in how nice it was to just - wake up next to him. 

Fuck, he was so _gay._

But as soft and fond and grateful and _treasured_ he felt just lying in bed with the man he loved, there was still an incessant itch under his skin. A tiny thing that hadn’t been unbearable at all while he was away, but had been lit up like a firecracker at the feeling of Alex’s warm skin against his, the feeling of squishy layers of fat and tender muscle pressing against him. 

Alex kissed him again, and Henry moaned. He could feel the unshaven stubble brush against his cheeks and chin and-

Damn, he did love it, though, didn’t he?

He felt himself moan again, quieter this time, but Alex laughed at him anyway. 

“You do like the beard, don’t you?” Alex asked. Henry groaned, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as if he could hide there forever.

“Don’t be rude,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to his neck just to tease. Alex only laughed again. 

“There’s no shame in thinking your boyfriend is hot, babe,” he said. His hand came up to stroke at his hip, and Henry fought not to rut into his touch. 

No matter how much he wanted to press his dick against his hot boyfriend. 

Alex, though, didn’t seem as restrained. 

Henry gasped as Alex pressed his hips forward, loving the feeling of him half hard already. His hips twitched, completely out of his control, thrumming with sharp energy in his veins that was desperate to be let out, to be unlocked by Alex’s hands on him everywhere.

“Darling, I-“

Henry tipped his head back, as Alex bent forward to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He took a patch of skin between his teeth, not enough to bruise but enough for Henry to wish he had.

His hands had tangled in Alex’s hair without him realising, but God, he wanted- he wanted-

He could feel the course hair brush against his jaw, and moaned. 

“This fucking beard,” he muttered. Alex pressed another kiss to his neck. 

“Wanna feel it where you’re real sensitive?” he murmured, pulling back just enough for Henry to miss the feeling of it before his words sunk in. 

He was looking Henry in the eye, likely taking in the disheveled hair and the flush he knew had to be high on his cheeks. 

Henry nodded, dumbstruck. 

Alex grinned, nothing but charm, pressing a kiss to Henry’s lips before pushing him over to lie on his back and crawling down his chest, pressing kisses against his skin as he did. 

Henry gasped as his lips brushed over his nipple, hips jumping at the sudden feeling of it. 

“Alex-“ he said, reaching for him, but Alex stopped him. 

“Be good,” he murmured, moving further down to kiss against his stomach, tugging at his boxers until they shifted down his hips and off his legs, with his stubble brushing against his skin until -

“Oh,” Henry breathed, as Alex kissed the top of his thigh. 

He could feel his dick twitch and knew Alex had to have noticed it, but he did nothing, focusing on pressing kisses and kisses all over his thighs. The beard tickled the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and Henry moaned again, practically shaking apart. 

“Darling, please,” he said, but Alex only responded by biting against him, making him cry out. 

He would leave marks, and Henry couldn’t wait to see them. 

He was so hard, so desperate for Alex to touch him now, but he seemed determined to be stubborn. Each brush of his cheek against the skin of his thighs made him gasp, caught up in the feeling of it, drowning in the feeling of lips and teeth and tongue that always followed. 

He let out a cry as Alex pressed a featherlight kiss against the skin of his balls, hips shifting up as he looked down at his boyfriend with pleading eyes - 

But Alex just smiled. 

“Patience, babe,” he said, and Henry groaned. “Be good.” 

“That’s playing fucking dirty,” Henry said, shivering at the promise of praise. 

“Yeah, feels pretty dirty,” he muttered, dropping another kiss too close but not close enough to his dick. 

Henry gasped as Alex inched closer and closer, teasing him with every kiss, and groaned each time he pulled away. 

He could feel his breath against him, and wanted to scream. He was wound up so tight, so hot and tense and _ready_ and-

“Alex, _please-“_ he cried out, finally, and Alex, bless his soul forever -

Alex obeyed. 

Henry let out a long moan as Alex took him into his mouth, sucking hard against him. 

He was aware he was babbling, making no sense as Alex hollowed his cheeks and ran the broad part of his tongue over everything he could reach. He cried out as Alex flicked the tip of his tongue over his head, and nothing but gasps and moans and gentle praise about how _good_ he felt and how _gorgeous_ he was for him fell from his lips. 

“God, baby, you sound so good,” Alex groaned, pulling back to let his lips move against the skin of his hips. Henry moaned, head thrown back against the pillow. 

“Missed you so much,” he said, still fully aware he was babbling, “Missed your perfect fucking mouth-”

Alex responded by sucking in a patch of skin over the bone of his hip into his mouth, and Henry _shouted,_ gasping cries at the sharp feeling of pain that bordered on pleasure from his perfect fucking boyfriend - 

Alex shifted to press a hot kiss against the side of his cock, and Henry moaned, hips rutting up against him. 

“Darling,” he moaned, letting nonsensical babbling gasps and words fall from his lips as Alex wrapped his mouth around him. 

He was consumed by the slick heat of Alex’s tongue once more, pressing against him in the ways that he knew made Henry’s toes curl. 

He could feel Alex hum around him and _shook_ , thighs trembling with overwhelming sensations that bombarded him from every angle, gasping and moaning and _shaking_ and _shaking -_

“Alex, Alex, love, I’m-“

Alex hummed again, pressing closer to his hips and taking him just slightly deeper. Henry cried out, _loud_. He was caught up in the heat of it all, the tightening knot in his stomach, as much as he was caught up by the gentle touch of Alex’s thumb on his hips, of the sight of him between his legs, focusing on nothing but making Henry feel good, and it was all just- 

It was just-

 _He_ was just-

“ _Alex_ ,” he moaned, voice cracking as his back arched and something tied up in him snapped, as he started to come in his mouth. 

He felt Alex moan around him as he did and fucking _trembled,_ hand curling into his dark hair unfairly tight, as Alex kept his mouth around him to work him through it. 

“So good, so good,” Henry repeated, barely conscious of what he was saying. 

Alex pulled off, finally, as Henry heaved for breath, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before leaning up and kissing him hard. Henry gasped into it, hips jumping as Alex straddled his waist and started a steady grind onto his stomach. 

“Fucking hot,” Alex muttered, pulling away from his lips just enough to whisper praise that sent another shock through him. 

Henry panted, and nodded, slumping down against the pillows. He heard Alex laugh above him, not meanly, and felt him reach down to wrap his hand around his own cock. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, and Alex sighed. His neck tipped forward, hair flopping in the space between them, and Henry reached up to push it out of his eyes. He cradled his face in his hands, and Alex groaned. 

“Gonna watch me get off?” he asked, and Henry only nodded, still pleasure drunk and exhausted. He watched Alex smile, and pulled him down to kiss him. 

Alex gasped against his mouth as his hand started moving in earnest. He could feel each brush of his knuckles against his stomach, could feel the jittering twitches in his thighs as he twisted his wrist.

He drank up the soft whimpers and gasps and moans that fell from his mouth as he moved and touched himself, desperate to soak it all in and burn it to his memory. 

“So beautiful,” Henry murmured, just to hear Alex moan, “Such a good boy, showing me how you get off-“ 

“Baby, I’m- _baby_ -” Alex gasped, and Henry watched his wrist move faster and faster, completely rapt, wholly obsessed with the way his thighs shook against him, feeling each jittery twitch where they pressed against his skin.

He shifted upwards just to feel Alex shiver and moaned right with him as he started to come. His hands stuttered through it and Henry whispered quiet praises to him as he did, until his arm finally stopped moving, and he gasped hard for breath.

They were both breathing heavily by the time Alex collapsed forward onto the bed. Henry shifted to help him get comfortable, as Alex positioned his head on Henry’s shoulder and threw an arm over his chest, bypassing the pool of his own cum on Henry’s stomach.

The room was quiet, save for the gentle noises filtering through the window, like whispers of normalcy returning balance to them both after three weeks apart.

“God, I missed you,” Alex said, finally. “Three weeks is too long.”

“It is,” Henry agreed. “But if this is what happens when I come back…”

Alex laughed, shifting his head where it lay on Henry’s shoulder. Henry watched him bring a hand up to his face again, running the tips of his fingers over his jawline.

“You really like the beard that much, baby?”

Henry shrugged, as best he could with an adult man resting on his shoulders. 

“It’s not… a bad look,” he admitted. “You look very distinguished.”

“I look like a spitting image of Raf,” he said. “Is that your type?”

“You’re my type,” he muttered, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“That’s so gay, dude-”

“Yes, I’m very gay-”

Alex caught his wrist, and pressed a kiss to the side of his hand. Henry smiled, feeling so decidedly fond of the man at his side. The room fell silent, and Henry was so _stupidly_ in love. 

“I’m just saying, though. Raf is quite- he’s very-“ 

“Oh my god, _stop-“_ Alex groaned, laughing, and making Henry laugh with him. 

“You started it! As if he wasn’t your gay awakening.”

“I never said he wasn’t!”

Henry smiled, as Alex tucked his face into his shoulder. 

“Love you,” he said, finally. 

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the return of your regular schedule of sub Alex fic 😂 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
